Randall (Video Game)
Randall is a main character and antagonist who is first encountered in the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Michonne, In Too Deep. He is Norma's snide and ruthless brother who is a scout for the floating survivors community, Monroe. Randall is the secondary antagonist of the game. Personality Randall is best described as a barbaric, mocking and callous man who will often make sarcastic personal comments towards his enemies. For example, he makes fun of Zachary's homosexuality when he forces him to shoot Samantha and Greg. In another instance, Randall teases Samantha and her brothers about their father's death. He is also shown to be sadistic, as he admits to Michonne that he would've enjoyed smashing in Alex and James' brains in. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Little is known about Randall's life prior before or as the outbreak began apart from the fact he has a sister named Norma. Randall was abused by his father. Post-Apocalypse Monroe During the time between the outbreak and the arrival of Michonne, Randall and his sister got together and founded a floating survivor colony called Monroe. Michonne Mini-Series "In Too Deep" Randall first appears inside The Mobjack, where he discovers and captures runaways Samantha and Greg as well as Michonne and Pete. He takes them all captives and brings them to Monroe. On the way he reveals he is second-in-command of the community, and the leader is his sister. He locks Sam and Michonne in a room below deck on one of the ships. Upon his return he collects Michonne and takes her to Norma. Whilst Michonne is being questioned by Norma, Randall points a gun at Greg's head, accusing one of the two of lying. He backs down after Norma commands him to. He leaves, disgruntled, and returns with Pete a while later. He takes Sam and Michonne to Jonas's quarters, where he instructs Jonas's boyfriend Zachary to interrogate the two. After Zachary's hesitation, he becomes increasingly agitated, ordering Zachary to take action. Zachary does so, reluctantly shooting Greg in the abdomen. Disgusted, Randall takes Zachary out of the room. "Give No Shelter" Randall is shown when Michonne and Samantha free Pete. Michonne can choose to attack Randall, and if she does, she knocks him unconscious. Later on, when they escape, Randall is chasing after them. Michonne and Sam climb up a broken electrical tower, just as Randall catches up and starts shooting at them. One bullet hits Sam in the shoulder, but they make it to the top, to Randall's frustration. When they reach the house and patch Sam up, Michonne regretfully tells John, Alex and James about Greg. John and Michonne talk outside, but soon after John opens the gate to throw a zombies arm out, Randall shoots him in the head, killing him instantly. Michonne kills her other two assailants, and fights with Randall. She knocks him out and crushes his fingers in a vice. She questions him about Norma and Pete (Determinant). ''Sam comes in with James and Michonne tells her what happened to her father. She says that if Michonne doesn't kill him, she will. She and James exit and Randall begins to taunt Michonne. She can then choose to kill him or spare him to bargain with Norma. "What We Deserve" Randall will appear in this episode, either as a corpse or alive, depending whether Michonne killed him or not. Death ''(Determinant) Killed By * Michonne Randall taunts Michonne, and and the player can either choose to kill him, or simply drop the wrench and leave the room. If the player chooses to kill him, Michonne bashes his head open with the wrench, killing him instantly. Killed Victims This lists shows the victims Randall has killed: *Greg Fairbanks (Indirectly Caused, Alive) *Zachary (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *John Fairbanks *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people (Caused and Direct) Appearances ''Michonne Mini-Series *"In Too Deep" *"Give No Shelter" *"What We Deserve" (Corpse or Alive, Determinant) Trivia *Randall is shown to be a strong and capable fighter. He is able to hold his own in multiple fights against Michonne, managing to block and counter numerous attacks. In episode 2, he is able to simultaneously hold his own against Michonne, Pete ''(Determinant) and Paige, managing to knock Paige and Pete to the floor and dislocating Michonne's left shoulder before finally being subdued. Randall is able to take a lot of torture by Michonne and seems unfazed by it. *It is hinted that he, and possibly Norma, were abused by their father with a belt. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Monroe Category:Deceased Category:Determinant Category:NPC